Triple The Trouble
by Crysta-Astra
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'The Bet' After the triplets have been born Harry and Severus now have to face triple the trouble. dealing with all sorts of problems...Chp 3 up!
1. Tears

disclaimer- Not mine, if it was do you honestly think that I would be writing fan fiction for it?  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- After the triplets have been born Harry and Severus now have to face triple the trouble.  
  
~^~^I started a Yahoo! Group for this story and a few others, check my bio for the address!~^~^~^~ feel free to join ~^~^~  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: BlackUmbridge  
  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
  
  
WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT READ IT FIRST! OR BE WARNED. DO NOT BLAME ME!  
  
AN: Hey everyone! I'm finally doing it! The sequel to my other story 'The Bet' if you haven't read it then I suggest you go read it now, and don't forget to review as well!  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter One- Tears  
  
It was three months after the triplets had been born, and Nova, Apolla, and Naomi were all doing fine, they were just as mischievous as their fathers.  
  
They were all developing personalities, and looks. Nova got the cute preppy look, with fast growing reddish-blonde hair, green eyes, the cutest smile ever.  
  
Apolla got charmed with most of Sev's looks, with midnight black hair, greyish black eyes, and a scowl to match her fathers.  
  
Naomi, got blessed with both of her fathers personalities, with brown hair green eyes, a laugh that could mesmerize, and the cry of an angel.  
  
All of the staff helped with taking care of the three angels, Dumbledore liked to play with them as he did often while Harry and Severus were busy teaching. It was often seen Harry walking around with two of the girls, while Severus would be holding the other one. As promised Molly came around on weekends to help Severus and Harry with them.  
  
It seemed to Harry that Naomi and Nova, always ignored Apolla and that concerned Harry. So he brought the subject up with Severus one night.  
  
"Hey Sev?" Harry asked while he was lying in his husbands arms one night.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" He replied while gently running his hands threw Harry's dark raven hair.  
  
"I'm worried about Apolla." Sev stopped for a minute surprised but then continued.  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Well Naomi and Nova are always ignoring her, it seems." Severus sighed.  
  
"They aren't even a year old yet, there is nothing to worry about Harry dearest, now come on lets get some sleep." And with that he blew out the candle on the bedside table and Harry curled up closer to him, while Severus wrapped a protective arm around his husband. They soon fell asleep, only to be awoken two hours later by the single cry of one of the girls, then followed shortly by two other cries.  
  
Harry sighed and got up, it was his turn. He fed the girls, changed them and put them back to sleep, and climbed tiredly back into bed, and wrapped Sev's arm back around him.  
  
It was like that for the next couple months, until the triplets finally slept the entire night.  
  
Harry and Severus watched as their three little girls grew up before their eyes, helping them with things. Until that fateful day when the girls turned 11.  
  
They had received their Hogwarts letter in August, they were all awake and sitting in the Snape manor kitchen with there cousin Jacob, when an owl flew in and dropped three letters in front of them. They each held the Hogwarts seal, they all squealed in delight and opened them.  
  
They each read over their letters. Then went running to get their fathers out of bed.  
  
Apolla timidly opened the door to her father's bed chambers, and walked in, Nova, and Naomi followed suit. They were all giggling, they whispered to each other, in a huddle.  
  
"Now on the count of three we pounce them? Got it?" Nova instructed her two sisters.  
  
"One." Said Naomi  
  
"Two." Came Apolla  
  
"Three!" Yelled Nova, and then they jumped the now awake fathers.  
  
"Daddy! We got them! Our Hogwarts letters!" Nova said happily to Harry.  
  
"Yea Father we got them!" Naomi squealed to Sev.  
  
Apolla just sat on the edge of the bed smiling and reading her book list, she secretly hoped to get into Ravenclaw house, because she knew her sisters would get into either Gryffindor or Slytherin.  
  
Harry yawned, "Alright you three, out you get, so we can get dressed." Severus instructed the triplets. Harry was still wrapped in his arms, his hand was on his husbands manhood, and gently stroking it.  
  
They triplets all left to let their dad's get changed.  
  
The minute the door closed, Harry let out a long moan.  
  
"Oh Sevvie.That feels so nice." Harry lent up to give Sev a long passionate kiss. They were battling tounges, and feeling each other, when there was a blood curtling scream outside of the door. That made both men jump out of bed, and put on their bed robes, Harry was the first to be done. He rushed to where he heard crying.  
  
He saw Apolla in her room crying. He rushed to pick her up. He held her in his arms and cradled her. "Shh.What ever is the matter Apolla?" She was still crying, and wouldn't stop. Severus hurried in.  
  
"Whats the matter with her Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
Apolla choked out a few words inbetween sobs. "Naomi.Nova.Dead." With that she started crying uncontrollably, and Severus and Harry both turned completely white.  
  
~*~*~*~End Chapter One~*~*~  
  
I know I am pure evil.*grins* please review!!!  
  
And please PLEASE join my yahoo group, the URL is in my Bio. 


	2. Exhausting Day

Disclaimer- Doesn't belong to me. Apolla, Naomi, Nova, and the plot does though!  
  
Feedback- Most wanted... Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content. Summary- After the triplets have been born Harry and Severus now have to face triple the trouble.  
  
~^~^I started a Yahoo! Group for this story and a few others, check my bio for the address!~^~^~^~ feel free to join ~^~^~  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: BlackUmbridge  
  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT READ IT FIRST! OR BE WARNED. DO NOT BLAME ME!  
  
AN: Hey everyone! I'm finally doing it! The sequel to my other story 'The Bet' if you haven't read it then I suggest you go read it now, and don't forget to review as well!  
  
~*~*~*Last Chapter  
  
Apolla choked out a few words in between sobs. "Naomi...Nova...Dead." With that she started crying uncontrollably, and Severus and Harry both turned completely white.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2- Exhausting Day  
  
Severus took Apolla in his arms, as he thought Harry might drop her.  
  
"What are you talking about Apolla? Naomi and Nova are fine."  
  
She looked at her father with tears in her eyes, "But I saw them dead...when I opened my dresser, they were lying there on the ground dead!" With that she started crying again.  
  
Harry lightened up.  
  
"In your dresser Apolla?"  
  
She nodded, Harry walked over to the dresser, and opened it, and out came a dementor.  
  
"That's what I thought. Riddikulus!" Harry shouted at the dementor, it then burst.  
  
Apolla looked confused and Harry sighed a breath of relief. "What was it Daddy?"  
  
"It was a boggart, a shape-shifter. It appears in the shape of what would scare you the most, your greatest fear."  
  
"M...my greatest fear is Naomi and Nova dead?"  
  
"That's right." Severus said, then put her down, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Where are Naomi and Nova anyways?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Harry." Severus replied, "They are probably raiding the kitchen and scaring Jacob."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Apolla, lets go see where your sisters are." And he picked her up again, and hugged her lovingly.  
  
Severus smiled. He is just so sweet to those girls its almost impossible. Severus thought to himself.  
  
________  
  
Severus walked down to the kitchen, there he saw Naomi, and Nova both very much alive and Apolla who was sitting on Harry's lap clinging to his bed robes. Severus walked over to Harry and bent down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Harry smiled and looked up at him, while the three girls giggled and blushed.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked playfully.  
  
"Oh nothing. Is it such a crime for me to kiss you?"  
  
Harry laughed while the girls where now fighting a fit a giggles.  
  
"No Sevvie, of course not." He replied then looking at the girls, "And what may I ask is so funny about all this?" He asked in a childish way.  
  
"Nothing..." They all responded at the same time all the while giggling away madly. Harry raised an eyebrow at them, and Apolla got off his lap. She slid over to the girls who were *whispering* discreetly.  
  
"Should we ask them now?"  
  
"Yea they're still in a good mood!"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
All three chorused in their own ways.  
  
Harry and Severus looked at each other like 'what do they want now'.  
  
"All right what is it you all want?" Severus asked them, while sitting down in the vacant seat. Harry sat on top of him.  
  
Severus looked at him, "There is still another seat available."  
  
"Your point being? Anyway, girls what is it you want."  
  
They giggled...again.  
  
"We want an animal for school!"  
  
"Yea an animal!"  
  
"Please?!" All three begged.  
  
"N..."  
  
"I think that's a brilliant idea!" Harry cut-off Severus, and Severus glared at him. "Oh enough you." He said to Sev.  
  
"We'll go to Diagon Ally tomorrow where you can get your stuff and each pick out an animal. Why don't you all go play with Jacob?"  
  
Three pairs of mischievous eyes looked upon Harry, then ran off giggling and talking excitedly.  
  
"Your spoiling them, and trying to make more trouble than necessary." Severus said to his husband who was still residing in his lap.  
  
"Oh I think they deserve an animal, I got one, and as far as I know you got one as well. And how would getting them an animal make more trouble?"  
  
"What I mean by making trouble is you sending them to play with Jacob. And as for an animal I got a stupid little toad, who's eyes were to big for it, and it wasn't even a proper shade of green."  
  
"You complain to much you know?" Harry said to him.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Not."  
  
"To."  
  
"Not."  
  
"To."  
  
"You're such a child."  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" Harry said while staring into those young, joyful, blue eyes. Harry then leaned down on him and kissed him passionately, with Severus' mouth eagerly replying. Harry broke the kiss for a second to make himself more comfortable and straddled Severus, then continued to kiss him with passion. Severus' hands were going threw Harry's silky locks of hair, and Harry's hands were in Severus' robes feeling his husbands chest. Harry opened the front of Sev's robes and left his mouth and went to kissing and suckling his neck. Severus let out an appreciative moan.  
  
"Harry.." Severus breathed out, "Harry...maybe we should finish this in the bedroom..." He said through his teeth.  
  
"Good idea, you don't want the triplets seeing this..."  
  
Severus then picked Harry up and brought them to their room and shut and locked the door magically.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soon they both emerged from their rooms, where they found three hyper little girls wanting to play quidditch.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Please father?"  
  
"Why won't you play?" All three girls begged Severus to play but he didn't want to because riding a broom didn't seem appealing to him at the moment.  
  
"Come on Sevvie, just play." Harry said to his husband knowing what he was going threw, he had done it before and the girls had made him play.  
  
"Maybe another time girls, I'm just going to go relax for a little while." Harry stifled some laughter.  
  
They played an excellent game of quidditch. Then they all went in having found the house-elves had made dinner, and Severus, Jacob, Dudley and Kara were all sitting and chatting while waiting for Harry and the girls to come back in. They all sat down and ate their dinner. After dinner the girls read for a bit, then went to bed. Severus and Harry were both in bed and sleeping silently as they were both exhausted from earlier that day.  
  
~*~*~*~End Chapter 2!  
  
AN- well that's it chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed the slashy bits, I know I was blushing threw the entire thing. And if you didn't get to read the slashy bits cause your reading this on FF.net you'll have to go join my group to read it. Again the link is in my bio. There will be more of Dudley, Kara, and Jacob in the next chapter, or the one after it possibly. If you have any idea's for what the girl's pets are going to be I would love some suggestions!  
  
Please don't forget to Review! 


	3. Parslemouth

Disclaimer- Doesn't belong to me. Apolla, Naomi, Nova, and the plot does though!  
  
Feedback- Most wanted... Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content. Summary- After the triplets have been born Harry and Severus now have to face triple the trouble.  
  
~^~^I started a Yahoo! Group for this story and a few others, check my bio for the address!~^~^~^~ feel free to join ~^~^~  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: BlackUmbridge  
  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT READ IT FIRST! OR BE WARNED. DO NOT BLAME ME!  
  
AN: Hey everyone! I'm finally doing it! The sequel to my other story 'The Bet' if you haven't read it then I suggest you go read it now, and don't forget to review as well!  
  
~*~*~*Last Chapter  
  
They played an excellent game of quidditch. Then they all went in having found the house-elves had made dinner, and Severus, Jacob, Dudley and Kara were all sitting and chatting while waiting for Harry and the girls to come back in. They all sat down and ate their dinner. After dinner the girls read for a bit, then went to bed. Severus and Harry were both in bed and sleeping silently as they were both exhausted from earlier that day.  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 3-  
  
The next morning Harry and Severus were awoken quite suddenly, by being bombarded by three excited little girls.  
  
"Daddy!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Dad!!!!!!"  
  
"Father!!!!!!!!"  
  
They all screamed in unison.  
  
"Can we go to Diagon Ally today?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Yeah! We want to get our animals today!"  
  
"I want a snake!"  
  
"No! An owl!"  
  
"No a cat!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Severus yelled and the girls backed away a bit.  
  
"Girls, can you please give us a while, we just woke up. And I'm afraid your father is still in a little pain from yesterday." Harry said while grinning. Sev scowled.  
  
"Why does Father hurt Daddy?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Never mind that, you three go get your breakfast, and why don't you see if Jacob wants to come with us?"  
  
"Okay!" and they all ran from the room, giggling and talking excitedly.  
  
"A snake?"  
  
"You promised them Sev, they could get what the wanted and if, Apolla wants a snake, then she can have one." Sev groaned.  
  
"Next time I'm bottoming?" Harry teased him. Severus just rolled his eyes at his husband's antics.  
  
Half-hour later, Harry was exiting his room, when an upset Jacob came running toward him. "Uncle Harry!!!"  
  
"What is it Jacob?"  
  
Through sobs, Jacob replied. "The girls said that when they learn magic they are going to turn me into a pig! And..." He sobbed.  
  
"Really? Its alright Jacob, they won't harm you." He said while soothing the upset boy. "What else did they do?"  
  
"They ripped my summer homework in half." He said, while showing Harry his ruined homework.  
  
Harry whipped out his wand and muttered a spell and the homework was repaired.  
  
Harry was not impressed one bit.  
  
Jacob went off in search of his mother.  
  
"GIRLS!!!!" Harry's voice echoed throughout the house.  
  
Harry heard whispers behind one of the closets.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't..."  
  
"Its his fault!"  
  
"Yeah Apolla, honestly, he pulled my hair!"  
  
"Oh calm down Nova, that's all you ever think about is your stupid hair, your stupid looks! You'll probably end up a Hufflepuff!"  
  
"What? You'll probably end up a...a...stupid Slytherin!"  
  
"Better than a Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Will you two just stop it, we should be being quiet! Daddy is probably..."  
  
Harry opened the door.  
  
"Looking for us." Naomi finished.  
  
"Uh...Hi Daddy." Nova exclaimed.  
  
"I want an explanation. Now!" Harry explained his face was red with anger.  
  
"He pulled my hair!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"It was his fault!"  
  
"I didn't do anything I swear!"  
  
"He pulled my hair he did! I had all rights to do what was done."  
  
"Yeah it was his fault! He's a stupid muggle I don't see why he has to live with us!"  
  
"Naomi, Nova, and Apolla, I have had enough of this, you have been bickering with each other, and picking on your cousin. He may be a muggle but he is still your relative you got that. And Naomi, if I ever, ever, hear you say anything indecent about muggle's or muggleborns again, you will be grounded for longer then you can imagine." Harry finished.  
  
Harry's face then softened and the girls looked like they were going to cry. Severus walked in the room.  
  
"What's going on Harry?" He asked, with concern at the looks on their daughter's faces.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Come on girls lets get ready to go." Harry finished, and Severus and the girls knew that this discussion was over.  
  
"Daddy...I'm sorry." Nova said, then tiny tears started flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Nova, its alright, don't cry bunny." Harry said, using her nickname that he gave her, then bent down and hugged her.  
  
Soon the four of them were on their way to Diagon Alley, Kara said she didn't want Jacob going because he wouldn't "fit in" as she put it. Severus went first, threw the fireplace, to make sure the girls got there safely. Then Nova, Naomi, and Apolla, then Harry went last.  
  
Everyone got there fine.  
  
First they all got their wands, the girls were very excited about this. Apolla's took the longest.  
  
She ended up trying at least 50 different wands, she finally was settled on Oak, strong, 9½", dragon heartstring, and good for curses.  
  
Naomi's went by much faster only about 5 wands were tried, before she ended up with Yew, 8", vela hair, and good for charms.  
  
Nova got hers on the 20th try, flexible, mahogany, 10", unicorn hair, brilliant for defence.  
  
All the girls were very excited; Nova was a bit intimidated by Mr. Ollivander. She clung to Sev's robes on the way out trembling, and when Mr. Ollivander tried to shake her hand she screamed and started crying, as she tried to get into Severus' arms. Severus soon gave in and picked her up.  
  
That was when Harry decided cheerfully that they should all get ice cream, this didn't cheer Nova up at all, and she just clung onto Severus, not wanting to let go. Severus cooed her and tried to calm her down. Severus looked to Harry for help; Harry just gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"Why don't we go get the animals you all want now?" Harry asked as they left the ice cream parlour. This cheered up Nova right away.  
  
They entered the shop; Apolla went to the snakes, Naomi to the cats, Nova to the owls.  
  
Nova was still attached to Sev, so he was dragged along; when Nova decided she wanted a Ghost Owl.  
  
"Why do you want a barn owl?" Sev asked her.  
  
"It's a Ghost Owl!" She said.  
  
"Sure alright then."  
  
Over in the snake section, Harry was giving a show for Apolla in his ability to talk to them.  
  
"I want to try!" Harry laughed, "Okay give it a try then." What happened next scared him half to death, Naomi came up behind then and spoke. In parslemouth. Apolla made no sense she was just making weird hissing noises.  
  
"I can do that Daddy." Naomi said in parsletongue.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I thought you knew, I always talk to the snakes in the gardens."  
  
"Severus!" Harry hollered across the shop to Sev.  
  
He walked over with Nova still attached to his arm. Nova her new ghost owl perched on her shoulder.  
  
"It appears we have another parslemouth on our hands." Harry stated.  
  
"Who? Apolla?"  
  
"No." She answered glumly.  
  
Severus looked confused.  
  
"ME!" Naomi said looking proud.  
  
"Why don't the rest of you chose your animals, then we'll get the rest of the supplies we still have to get your potion ingredients and your robes." Severus said.  
  
Naomi got a cat that went threw a cycle of four different colors, every week it was a different color, right now it was blue.  
  
Apolla got a python (snake) she claimed it was cute and the shopkeeper warned her that it was only a little snake and that it could grow as much as 9 meters long, and Apolla just explained that she would shrink it a little if she had to. The shopkeeper looked appalled, and Harry quickly explained that she was only joking and hurried the girls out of the shop.  
  
Harry and Severus got the girls the rest of their supplies then they went to the Leaky Cauldron to grab some dinner.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom Daddy." Naomi said, and left the table.  
  
Ten minutes later when she hadn't returned Harry got worried and asked the matron at the bar if she could check the ladies room for her.  
  
She came back out and said there was no one in there. Harry paled.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Chapter 3  
  
AN: I am pure evil I know. I have a few questions for everybody:  
  
Which house do you want to see the girls in? All in one, or separate?  
  
I'm still taking ideas for plot twists as well!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
